Trigger Me
by FizzyFennec
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you've got feelings for your older brother Kankri. First week? Let's see how this goes.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Karkat, and for some reason you're feeling anxious. You're waiting for your older brother, whom is also your boyfriend to enter the room. The two of you have decided on a time for the both of you to sit down and share your interests. Kankri invited you over to his apartment, since he's just dropped out of school. Upon your arrival, you find out some of Kankri's interests already, judging what kind of decor he puts up.

After about 2 minutes of sitting alone, swearing to your friend John, when he's asking if you tow have kissed yet. He enters the room. His face is bright red, with what seems to be embarrassment.

"Hey Karkat…"

He walks in, and sits away you. Behind his back, revealing a brightly colured pair of wolf ears.

"I guess I should tell you...  
I'm part of the furry fandom."

You feel your own eyes widen, and you try to hide your giggles as best you can.

"Well… uh. That's great Kankri. I'm glad you could be so open…"

Kankri looks like he's about to cry, curling up in a little ball. You think you may have come off the wrong way.

Moving closer, you wrap your arms around your sobbing brother.

"Hey, what's the problem?"

He's still crying, lifting his head and sniffing.

"I know, I'm a freak…"

It's hard to understand what exactly he's saying, between all his crying. You're basically just sitting feeling awkward, and bad about your own laughter.

"Hey… uh Kankri. I didn't mean to make you feel singled out. I just couldn't imagine it. But it's nothing, and I bet you look so cute in your ears."

He says nothing, hugs you, grasping the back of your shirt. Lying against you, you feel his soft hair brush your chin.

"It's alright, really. See?"

You take the wolf ears out of his hands, but making sure Kankri allows you to, and then you place them on your own head.

That's it; You know that you look like a gigantic idiot. At least you still had some sense in you. But then again, you are dating your own brother.

Moving from his comfortable position against you, he looks up at you. Suddenly, trying to hide a giggle of his own.

"Karkat, you look great as a wolf, I do say so myself." You hear a faint chuckle, and something inside you seems to click.

You let out a sigh of relief; at least you know he feels better.

"Hey Kankri, you know you're the weirdest matesprite I've ever had. Not to mention, the only male one after Vriska."

He gets off you, wiping his eyes.

"It'll make it a whole lot more interesting, for the both of us."

He goes in for another hug, but instead you purposely go for the kiss.

"Kankri, you can't deny it if you tried."

He smiles back, "You trigger me."


	2. Chapter 2

Whilst you're waiting for your boyfriend, you decide to have a quick chat with your friend John.

carnioGenisist began pestering ectoBiologist.

CG: HELLO FUCKER.

EB: Woah, calm the hell down.

CG: SORRY.

EB: No problem. What do you need?

CG: MY BOYFRIEND'S COMING OVER IN A FEW HOURS. WHAT SHOULD I DO?

EB: Wait…

CG: WHAT IS IT?

EB: Who is it?

CG: WHO IS WHO?

EB: Who's the boyfriend?

CG: NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS, ASSHAT.

EB: Karkat. Can't you tell me?

CG: FUCK OFF.

EB: No.

CG: I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL NEVER SPEAK WITH YOU AGAIN.

EB: Can't you just tell me? best friend!

CG: NO. BECAUSE YOU'LL TELL EVERYBODY.

EB: No I won't, I swear.

CG: NO. PISS OF EGBERT.

EB: I won't tell anybody!

CG: PISS. OFF.

EB: You're being unrealistic.

CG: FUCK OFF NERD.

EB: You're dragging his on longer than you should be… If you told me I could leave you alone.

CG: … Okay fine…

EB: YES! Now tell me who is it.

CG: LETS JUST PLAY A GAME, BECAUSE MY DAY IS ALREADY RUINED.

EB: A game?

CG: IT'S SOMEBODY WHOM IS VERY CLOSE TO ME. SURPRISINGLY. YOU'VE MET THEM BEFORE, JUST NOT IN FULL.

EB: What's the first letter of their of their first name?

CG: THAT WILL MAKE IT TOO OBVIOUS.

EB: Please?

CG: …

EB: You said you were going to tell me anyway.

CG: …  
EB: …

CG: K.

EB: Wait a second…

EB: Kar?

CG: FIGURE IT OUT FOR YOUSELF.

carnioGenisist ceased pestering ectoBiologist .

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. GREAT. Now John knows. You slump down, too scared to open your laptop again.

"Goddamit John."

The phone rings, but you don't pick up. It's probably John anyway.

Two hours later, Kankri shows up at the door. You go to greet him, with a:

"Wow dumb fuck you showed up 50 minutes late."

"Forgive me, Karkat."

He grabs you, and hugs you.

You hug him back.

You lead him over to your living room.

"So... What was it you wanted to talk about, again?"

He looks kind of nervous, not as nervous as last time though.

"Well. Let's just say that I'm moving back into this house!"

Your mouth drops.

He giggles.

"It'll be so fun! The two of us!"

You don't know what to say.

"Kankri. WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU MAKE A DECISION LIKE THAT!?"

He clears his throat. Hastily, you put your hand over his mouth, before he starts one of his big rants.

"Please. Just, the main points."

"Alright. I can't pay rent anymore. So I'm moving back here until I can."

You take a couple of deep breaths. He looks at you with a bright smile.

"So… Not that I don't want you around, Kankri. But how long will that be?"

"Dunno."

"Don't you have a job?"

"Yes, I do."

"Did you get fired?"

"Maybe."

"KANKRI."

"Okay fine! I did get fired!"

You facepalm. Really hard.

"Kankri you idiot…"

Thinking, you suddenly blurt out.

"Wait… We sold all your shit, remember? The shit you wouldn't need for college! You won't even have anywhere to sleep."

"That's why I'm sleeping in your room."

"WHAT?!"

"You don't want me too?"

"YES, I DON'T WANT YOU TOO!"

He says nothing, after that. Just kinda stays silent.

Fucking hell, you keep forgetting he's a lot softer than you are.

"Hey… What's wrong…?"

You bloody well know the answer though. He doesn't answer you. Shit.

Shuffling closer, you put your arms around him.

He's not answering you, at all.

"You can stay in my room if you want, alright?"

He stands up, not saying anything. Then goes to get his shit out of his car.

That night, your mom and dad really aren't surprised of Kankri's return. Infact, they pretty much knew it was coming.

Kankri has stolen your laptop, and you can't even be angry with him. So you just decide it's late, and go off to bed.

"Goodnight Karkat!" You hear the rest of your family say.

"Shut the fuck up." You reply with. Goddamit, you hate everybody right now.

You toss for a bit, wondering what it'll be like to live with your brother again. You try to drift off to sleep. But alas, guess who enters.

"Hey Karkat."

Kankri jumps into your bed playfully.

"Get out."

"You want me to sleep on the floor?"

"Sure."

"For one part, I find that disrespectful. Believe me, I respect you. Not to mention the fact, that I'm older than you, also I'm your-"

"Whatever."

You kind of then realize that there's only one bed in your room…

You try your hardest to ignore him.

The back of his hair brushes up against your face, it's a lot softer than you thought it would be. Jus now, you can feel his cotton sweater.

"Do you sleep in that fucking thing?"

No response.

"Kankri…"

He yawns; you can tell he's tired now.

Your own voice feels shaky, but you don't hesitate. Thoughts begin to scatter in your head. You need to say something, now. As you speak, you begin to cry.

You're trying your hardest not to shout, but you just can't help it, and soon, your eyes are filled with tears. You've hurt your own boyfriend, in more ways than one.

"I love you, okay, Idiot! I love you, I love you, and I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay with me, JUST HERE. ALRIGHT ASSFUCKER. OKAY!"

Yours eyes are filled to the brim with tears, and you're making those little sniffling noises. The ones you can't control. You try to choke up some words, but nothing happens. You go to rub your eyes, but accidently end up scratching yourself on accident with your fingernail. After, you push yourself away from Kankri. you feel your thoughts scatter once again. Everything is a blur.

"I'm glad you want me to stay, Karkat."

You feel small warmth inside you.

He kind of moves upto you this time. Giving you a comforting hug.

"Karkat. I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to know you, better than you know yourself."

You hug him back.

"I thought you had forgotten…"

You curl up in your bed. Trying to hide your tears. Covering your face, you try not to move.

"Don't hide it, you've already shown it, Karkat. I know how you're feeling."

He sits up, and looks at you. Still curled up, trying to hide your face.

You sit up as well; and lean your head on his shoulder, still sniffling.

"I really am sorry… I wasn't thinking."

"Shut up Karkat. I know already."

You pulls you toward him, you two kiss. You're glad everything's back to normal. Why must your brother be so irresistible?

After your little scene, you try to head back to sleep.

Your brother is awake, but he seems to have trouble sleeping.

You throw yourself onto his chest, and fall asleep in his arms.

That's all you remember, before you fall asleep with the biggest grin on your face.


End file.
